The Love of a Trickster
by Sum1strange009
Summary: Loki smut/fluff
1. Late night visitor

Story

Loki studied the sleeping girl. Her auburn-blonde hair sprawled across her camo-green pillow. Loki was hunting for soldiers and what better way to start then to use the database of Loki fans that his brother and the Avengers had jokingly named 'Loki's army'. He sighed. He had been sure it would work but everyone he had tracked down had been unsuitable. He shuddered at the memory. He looked back at the sleeping girl. She was no more than 15, a mere newborn on Asguard but here almost an adult. She was the last one tonight. If she was unsuitable he would give up the whole idea completely. He looked at her peaceful face again. Her hair reminded him of his brother, Thor's. He almost felt like not even bothering. She looked too innocent. She would never be able to hurt someone, let alone kill them, if he asked her to. He sighed. He would just wake her, ask the questions and get out. Committed now, he moved to her bedside. A slight smirk stole across his features. This was the best part. When they all woke up screaming and yelling and terrified of him. In that moment he was powerful. He could cut them down in an instant. That was probably why he loved it so much. He stared at her for a minute then, without warning, hauled her into a sitting position, one arm wrapped around her stomach, pinning her arms, and the other hand against her mouth. Her back was pressed flush against his chest. The girl, woken to this shock, began to struggle. Loki was not in the mood and tightened his hold on her, halting her struggles. Ask the questions-get out. He reminded himself. Bending down so his mouth was just next to her ear he breathed "Would you die for me?" the girl froze. Slowly Loki took his hand away from her mouth. The girl gasped. "Answer the question" he growled. The girl gulped air for a second longer then spoke.

"I guess so" she said 'So long as my death doesn't come now at your hand" Loki's eyes widened, shocked, and his grip loosened momentarily on the girl. The girl, taking full opportunity, whipped round, her and holding a knife that had been concealed by the bedclothes before. Before Loki could react to this new threat, the girl had brought the knife down and stabbed him in the leg. With a yell he collapsed to the floor, clutching his leg in pain. The girl loomed over him, knife inn hand. "Now answer y questions. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Loki looked up at the girl, now threatening him with a knife.

"Who do you think you are, threatening me with that puny object? Ii am Loki of Asguard and a god n this real" he said. The girl shrugged, unimpressed.

"A god who can bleed" she said, nonchalantly. With a wave of his hand, Loki healed the wound and stood up. He glared at the girl.

"I have come to recruit soldiers for my army" he said "And I will forgive this impudence if you accept my offer" the girl looked slightly relieved and Loki frowned. A quick look in her mind showed that she had expected him to be a rapist or such like. Loki's lip curled in a sneer.

"You thought I was here for a much more intimate reason" he said. It was a statement, not a question. The girl blushed and looked away. A slow smile stole across his features as he watched her. He could have some fun here. He was the god of mischief after all. With this in mind, he took hold of her arm and pulled her to her feet. She was a good head shorter than him and had to crane her neck to look up at him. His smile widened as he looked down at her. He let go of her arm and circled her slowly, enjoying the fearful look that washed over her features.

"Now that I think of it" he said slowly "you may be good in that area as well". She backed away from him and immediately hit a wall. His grin widened and with a deceptively swift step he was looming over her. He was an intimidating figure. His raven black hair was sicked back with a few loose strands hanging over his face and his piercing green eyes she had no doubt that he wasn't exactly what he said he was: a god. He bent his face close to hers and she let out an unintentional whimper. His eyes darkened slightly and a hungry smile flickered across his face. "How about we find out" he murmured. All past bravado was gone now and the girl shrank away from him. He frowned slightly. Why had she changed so much? She had been tough enough to stand up to him before, why not now? A quick glance into her mind silenced his questions. She didn't believe that he was really going to do what he said he was. She believed that he was just trying to intimidate her. If she played along he would leave her alone. Loki's grin widened. "A self—defence mechanism is it?" he asked. The girl's head snapped up to look at him. Her shocked expression changing slowly to defeat and acceptance.

"You can read minds" she said flatly. She bowed her head. Loki's eyes darkened. He moved his head closer so his breath ruffled her hair.

"You think acceptance will put me off. A boring chase, over too soon. But your submissiveness only arouses me further" suddenly Loki's head was full of images. Them both on the bed, slicked with sweat. Him on top, straining, muscles tensed. With a shove he was sent backwards, stumbling against the bed. The girl was still against the wall, her eyes wide, breathing heavily.

"Please tell me that was you" she said. It took Loki a second to realise that she meant the images he had just seen. A devilish smile crept across his features as he moved back towards her.

"Sorry. Not really my style" he said "Nice idea though. I might want to try that one" the girl tried to get away from him but his grip on her arms were like iron as he pinned her against the wall. "I'm beginning to think" he murmured "that you don't object to my treatment as much as you would like me to believe" The girl looked away. Loki smiled and brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing a kiss there. She shivered. His lips were surprisingly cold against her bare skin. "I think" he said, his voice seeming to be inside her head "That I should lay you on the bed and strip you bare. Make you scream my name as I slam into you, claiming your body as my own" the girl turned her head, trying to block out the images he poured into it. Against her will she could feel her body begin to respond to him. With a muffled groan she slumped, defeated, against him. Loki, wary of her games, checked for any sign she was playing but could find none. She had submitted. Seeing this something inside him snapped and he slammed her down on the bed. He realised he was no longer playing either. He was too far gone for that. This girl had caused that. With that thought in mind he began to rip off her clothes, stripping her completely. As her bra came off she tried to cover her breasts but Loki pinned her hands above her head and chains emerged from the headboard, securing them. He began to kiss her. From her neck downwards, kissing, nipping, and licking, down to her stomach. There he stopped. Using his hands, he spread her legs apart, groaning at how wet she was already. He began to knead her hips and thighs, his hands cool against her warm skin. They circled her heat, tempting, teasing, enticing but never touching. Loki stared at her intently, his vivid green eyes gauging her reaction. He was still fully clothed and suddenly she knew why. He never had any intention of going through with this. He was simply teasing her. He loved to win. He would continue with this torture until she gave in then he would leave her, frustrated and shackled. Well, she wasn't going to play his game. Breaking his intense gaze she looked away and let her eyes close. For a second his hands stilled and she believed she had been right, then she felt his warm breath against her opening and gasped as his tongue entered her. Whipping her head back round she saw Loki between her legs' licking' sucking, his eyes never leaving her face. Arching her back' she threw her head back and le tout a silent scream. Already she was beginning to feel a desperate need for him inside her. He had won. With her head thrown back and her eyes closed she finally accepted defeat.

"Y-you win" she gasped "Just p-please get this over with" after all' even if he left now it would still be preferable to this exquisite torture.

"Oh but I have no intention of leaving" he said and she realised he had read her mind again. "Not until you have screamed my name to the stars as you come undone beneath me" the girl managed to grin.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a screamer" she said. Loki's eyes darkened.

"You will be" he promised. With that he began to peel off his clothes. The girl caught her breath. His body was also like that of a god's. Not muscle-bound but elegant, as if carved from marble. He was beautiful. And he knew it. Suddenly she had a terrible thought. What if this was all a lie? He was a god. Why would he want to be with someone like her/ what if this was just to mock her' to laugh at her naivety and to show her something she would never have. She looked away, tears prickling in her eyes. A concerned look washed over Loki's face. Did she really think that? That she was nothing to him? Slowly pulling off the rest of his clothing' Loki moved closer to her. "You think you are undeserving, unworthy? You think I would show you this gift then pull it back at the last minute? Let me inside you and I will show you how worthy you are" the girl squirmed under his gaze.

"It's just that..." he waited, his eyes devouring her, demanding. 'I've never been with someone before" she finished. Loki smiled softly, his hands sliding up and down her sides, soothing her.

"I will be gentle" he promised. "Do I have your permission" he asked. The girl blinked, then nodded. He was a god. Why would he ask permission of her? If Loki had read her thoughts the only indication he gave was a slight smile. Then he began to enter her and she lost all coherent thought.

At firs the pain was unbearable. She squeezed her eyes shut but tears still seeped through her lashes. Loki was slow, and gentle, soothing her, talking to her. Finally the pain began to abate and she looked up at him. He was still speaking to her but she couldn't seem to recognise the words. Seeing that she was ready' Loki began to move, slowly, giving her time to adjust. After a while she began to get restless, a sure sign that he should go faster, but he didn't. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted, to hear it from her own mouth. She began to speak. "Can you go any faster?" she asked, hesitantly. Loki frowned at her

"No" he said shortly. the girl squirmed, looking embarrassed. Loki relented somewhat. It was her first time after all. "What do you really want?" he asked her. She was silent, uncertain. Loki knew what he wanted. He wanted to hear her scream his name, claiming him as her master as he pounded into her. He sent his thoughts to her and watched as her eyes widened and her breathing hitched. "What do you really want?" he asked again.

"I want" she said "You. I want you to give me everything you've got. I want you to let yourself go to lose yourself completely with me" Loki's eyes widened. This girl was like no other. She wanted him, all of him, as an equal. She wanted him to give her everything. And she would get it. He slammed into her and she cried out. Her eyes were on him as he moved, his face set, determined. Hi beautiful green eyes were narrowed and his raven black hair swung round his face. He hit a spot and she saw white. Her eyes flickered shut and she blinked desperately, no wanting to miss a second. Loki' looking down at her, saw her eyes flicker shut, a beautiful expression on her face. She was so different from anyone he had been with before. Others had been desperate, demanding, but he saw none of that on her face. She accepted that whatever he could give she would be enough. Her eyes flickered open, locking onto his face. A beautiful smile drifted across her features as she watched him. The expression in her eyes was contentment, awe and…love? He faltered for a second, then continued on, watching as she came, her head flinging back, back arched, mouth open in that silent scream. His eyes flickered shut and he groaned in pleasure as he followed her, shooting his seed deep inside her. He rocked his hips against hers, guiding her through the aftershocks that rippled through her body, then his strength gave out and he and he collapsed on top of her. Her body was amazingly warm against his still-cool skin. She smiled that beautiful smile again as he rested his head on her shoulder, burying his head in her hair. She smelt of rain and wind and warm sunshine. Slowly he raised his head from her shoulder, meeting her gaze. "I gave you everything" he murmured "Was it enough?' for a second the girl could see a deep vulnerability, one he always tried to hide. With a grin she lifted her head and kissed him gently on the mouth. For a second Loki's eyes widened then he closed his eyes and kissed back. He finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. The girl giggled and Loki frowned sightly.

"What is it?" he asked, detecting mischief in her eyes.

"I guess you're not leaving yet" she said. His frown deepened, wondering what she meant. She laughed again "I told you I'm not a screamer" she said, laughing uncontrollably at his confused expression. Slowly understanding washed across his features which changed to something darker, more dangerous. He leant down close to her, his breath cool against her skin.

"Don't worry" he growled "There's still plenty of time"


	2. Tricking the Trickster

Part 2- Tricking the Trickster

Early morning sunshine flooded through the window onto the girl's face. She groaned and rolled over, coming face-to-face with Loki. A soft smile graced her features. The trickster looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. Not that he wasn't sinfully attractive doing anything in general. His black hair was tousled and hung around his pale face, framing it. In sleep his face had a child-like innocence and vulnerability that he always tried to hide in consciousness. Watching him, she remembered how he had woke her last night and had a wicked thought. With a devilish smile she put her plan into action. Letting out a piercing scream she scooted backwards off the bed.

"A man, a man! There's a man in my bed" she screamed. Loki woke with a jump and sat up staring at her in bewilderment that changed to shock and horror. Biting back the laugh that threatened to overwhelm her she continued with her hysterical tirade. "What happened? Why are you here? What did you do to me? Am I still a virgin?" at this last question a look of pure horror and fear washed over Loki's face.

"I can explain" he started, desperately. At his panicked expression the girl couldn't hold it in any longer. She doubled up in laughter, gasping and pointing as Loki tried to come to terms with what had happened. The panic slowly changed to a rueful smile which, as she continued to laugh, changed slowly into slight anger.

"Your face" she gasped "You should've seen your face" and she doubled up laughing again. Loki looked at her in exasperation.

"It's not that funny" he pouted, folding his arms over his chest. At his reaction the girl laughed even harder.

"It was" she hooted. Loki looked at her and shook his head, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"You really think that tricking the trickster is a good idea?" he growled. The girl shook her head, still laughing.

"No, but totally worth it" she laughed. With a growl Loki lunged at her, pulling her onto the bed and pinning her underneath him.

"I do believe that you're being disrespectful" he growled, trying his hardest to be serious but her laughing face made it hard, threatening to awaken an answering smile on his own. "I do believe you should be taught a lesson" he growled into her ear. She gulped. He grinned. He knew what she was expecting him to do and although it was tempting, he declined. "But for now, I'm going back to sleep" he said, letting his body drop against hers, his weight pinning her to the bed.

"Oof. No fair" she said, trying to squirm out from under him. He paid her no attention.

"Goodnight" he mumbled sleepily. A smile slid across his features as he heard her muffled expletive.

"Damn"


End file.
